


29. Alex visits Luke in New Zealand

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	29. Alex visits Luke in New Zealand

Alex visits Luke Evans in New Zealand  
 **players only. backdated to mid-December, a few days after[Alex's annual Christmas party](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/7246.html).**

The hotel is charming, rustic and not overly large, and apparently it's been pretty much completely taken over by the cast and crew of _The Hobbit_. Bleary-eyed after his twelve-hour flight from Los Angeles, Alex checks in to the room Luke thoughtfully reserved for him. He takes his cardkey and pockets it, but then heads in the opposite direction down the hall, checking his phone's messages one last time before he rounds a corner and knocks on Luke's door.

Luke's spent every minute since he got back from work calculating when Alex might get here. If his plane was on time, how long through customs, how long to get here, get checked in, settle in his room. The last half hour's been driving him crazy so when the knock finally comes at the door, he springs off the bed and flings it wide open, with only a quick glance into the hall before he's grabbing Alex's wrist and yanking him inside, his mouth and body plastered to his sir's an instant later.

It's like being sucked into a hurricane -- and Alex is happy to be taken over. He stumbles and leans against the wall, his arms around his lover, eagerly returning every kiss and trying to melt right into Luke.

"I missed you," Luke whispers fiercely between kisses. "I missed you so much." Much more than the number of days had probably warranted but he can't help it. He's fallen so hard for Alex.

"Missed you too." Alex is already tugging at Luke's clothes and kicking off his own shoes, needing to feel his boy's hot bare skin against his own. "Want you."

Luke nods, shifting to help Alex get his t-shirt over his head, shed the rest of his clothes. "I'm already prepped," he whispers, fingers on Alex's buttons, working his shirt open in record time.

"Good boy," Alex breathes. He unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans down, stepping out of them as he backs Luke to the bed. It's funny, he used to wear underwear... He just doesn't bother with it anymore when he's going to be around his boy. He twists so he lands on the bed on his back, pulling Luke on top of him.

"I love the way you manhandle me," Luke says, kissing Alex hard on the mouth. It's not something he's used to, being six feet himself, but Alex, god, Alex makes it seem so easy. Moves him around like it's nothing.

Alex laughs. "It's efficient," he replies, sliding his hands down Luke's bare back and cupping his ass, pulling his lover to grind against him. "Come on." He's already spike-hard and dripping in his eagerness.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, kneeling to straddle Alex and reaching behind to fit that blunt thick head against his hole with a low needy moan.

"Fuck." Alex whispers the word, staring at his lover. He smoothes his hands over Luke's shoulders, down his chest, teasing his fingers over sensitive skin and lean muscles. And he drinks in the expression on Luke's face as his boy takes him deeper.

It feels so good and Luke can't help it, his cock starts leaking almost immediately, steadily dripping precome on Alex's skin as he slides his way down, his hole stretching to take it all in. "Oh, god," he whispers. "Your cock... oh fuck..."

Alex's cock? Fuck, Luke's _ass_! Alex is growing downright fucking obsessed with it. He groans and reaches around to cup Luke's cheeks, rubbing his fingers in the cleft. Trailing down he rubs his fingertip around the skin of Luke's hole where it's stretched thin, his cock spearing into his lover.

Luke moans and pushes harder, crying out a little as he takes every last fraction of an inch, his cock twitching hard as he rocks on Alex's cock, the girth pressing against his prostate.

 _Jesus Christ_. It feels fucking amazing, that slow teasing drag on Alex's cock. And it looks even better: Luke is absolutely gorgeous, muscles strung taut with tension and pleasure flashing across his face. "Tell me again how much you missed me," Alex teases, grinning as he slips a hand up to pinch one of Luke's nipples.

"I missed you so much," Luke whispers, shivering at the sliver of pain that slides through him. "Please. You're all I thought about. You and work." Slowly lifting to the tip only to drop back down with a sharp cry quickly muffled.

It feels bittersweet already: Alex just got here and already he's thinking about how he'll have to leave again in a few days. But he'll come back. Still, he wants to treasure every moment. He lays his hands on Luke's shoulders and pulls his lover down for a deep kiss.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth. Pours every ounce of passion and need for this man that he feels into the kiss, slowly riding him as he bites at his mouth, their tongues tangling, his cock trapped between them.

Rolling his hips slightly, Alex thrusts into Luke the next time his lover pushes down. He's stunned to find those words on his lips, knowing he's treacherously close to confessing them. Fuck if Luke would believe him anyway, at a moment like this. So he moans and just kisses his lover back instead, reaching between them to close his hand around his boy's cock.

"Oh, god, sir, _please_ ," Luke begs, pushed to the edge the moment Alex touches him.

"With me," Alex whispers, rocking his hips faster, thrusting deeply into his lover. His climax begins to cascade, rioting through him almost in slow-motion. He digs his fingers into Luke's thighs, holding him in place as he floods his lover with his seed.

"Yes, sir, thank you... oh god," Luke whispers, shaking, pleasure flushing through his entire frame as Alex starts to fill him and his own cock spurts, thick and hot and heavy, against their skin.

Alex groans through gritted teeth, arching his back at the feel of the hot spray on his belly. God, yes. He wraps his arms around Luke and pulls his boy down to drape over him, needing to simply hold him close.

"Mm." Luke inhales deeply, face pressed against Alex's throat. "I can't believe you're here."

"I've never actually been to New Zealand before," Alex replies, although he doesn't expect to see much of it while he's visiting. He knows that's not what Luke means, though. He strokes his lover's back, soaking up his presence.

"It's a beautiful country," Luke says, lifting his head a little. "I'll make sure we get out and see some of it on the weekend."

"Okay." It's a little odd, considering how much Alex loves to travel and see new parts of the world, but he doesn't really feel any urgency about it -- he just wants to spend time with his lover. "And will they let me come watch you on set? Or is it too much of a secret?"

Luke smiles. "I think they'll trust you," he says, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of Alex's jaw. "I didn't even think to ask. Are you hungry? Do you want me to get something in or we can go out if you want?"

Immediately Alex tightens his grip, holding Luke to his chest. "If you even think about moving again, I won't beat you for a month." Maybe an idle threat, considering how they have to tiptoe around Luke's work schedule, but he thinks his lover will get the message.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, settling on top of Alex again. "I love you," he murmurs, the words brushed over Alex's skin. "I'm so glad you're here."

The words clutch sharply at Alex's heart, forming a swift knot of pain. "I love you, too," he breathes, regretting the words even as he says them. But he can't hold back on them anymore. And he knows Luke fucking deserves better.

It seems like he's been waiting forever to hear those words, but Luke has a good idea of how much they cost his sir so he simply shifts even closer and presses another soft kiss to the side of Alex's throat.

Swallowing a moan Alex rolls Luke to his back. His libido is spent for now - after the flight, he's ready to pass out for at least fifteen hours - but he needs his boy, needs to drown in his kiss, closing his fingers gently around Luke's throat and groaning into his mouth.

Luke wraps his legs around Alex, pulling him in closer, moaning into his mouth, those fingers on his throat, over his collar, making him shiver.

And god, that welcome, that acceptance -- it makes it so much easier to say again. Alex whispers the words once more against Luke's lips, without the crushing weight on his shoulders this time. Then he just hugs his boy close, rubbing his cheek against Luke's. Grounding himself through touch like he can make this moment more real, more believeable.  



End file.
